You Know
by eat-drums
Summary: [Missing moment from Series Two New series] Then there were moments like this. They would settle down in the control room and play a charade, pretending that they were just friends watching a film together... [10Rose pre Doomsday]


**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **10/Rose

**Timeline: **Late series 2 – pre Doomsday

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who! I don't make any money from my work – I only write for fun.

_**A/N **__Hey everyone – just a one shot/missing moment from a plot bunny that started bouncing around in my head this morning. I'm not sure I like it…it's one of those pieces that I just scribbled out without going back to edit it because I felt it ruined the flow. Anyway – I hope you like it. Please review, my lovelies! Reviews make me happy!! _

_**A/N 2 **__I might be posting another chapter of my reunion fic 'Time to heal' later on if you guys are interested. ; ) _

**You Know**

_The Doctor was in love with Rose. _

_Rose was in love with the Doctor._

The Doctor looked lovingly at the beautiful woman who was snuggled into his embrace. He and Rose were curled up together on the seat in the control room, his arm around her waist, hers around his torso and her face pressed against his chest.

They had fallen into a pleasant routine of hand holding, special smiles and overly friendly hugs but never anything more. Then there were moments like this. They would settle down in the control room and play a charade, pretending that they were just friends watching a film together; but soon the act would begin to crack as they sidled closer, legs touching, the Doctor's arm winding around Rose as she nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

Then they would stop pretending.

These were the moments when, sometimes, their defences weakened and both of them wanted more. The Doctor knew that this was it – they could never have any more than what they already had. He couldn't _let_ himself have more...it would ultimately destroy them both. One kiss would mean that their charade had failed – there would be no going back.

"Rose…" The Doctor broke their comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" Rose hummed, sitting up to look at him, smiling as soon as they made eye contact.

"I was just wondering…you know…us." He gulped, trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"How do you mean?" Rose asked, frowning.

"You know, _us_. Me and you…Rose and the Doctor…"

"What about _us_?" Rose said, smiling slightly as she put the same heavy emphasis on the word as they Doctor did.

"You know…" He paused, trying to figure out what to say. "You know we can never have more than this, don't you?"

"More?" Rose asked, still frowning slightly. The Doctor felt a blush rising up his neck and quickly spreading to his cheeks.

"Yeah – more, as in we can never…we can never be like a normal couple." He looked down at the floor.

Rose blanched at his use of the word couple for a moment, before smiling and taking his hand, gently. "I know."

"You do?" He asked, slightly shocked and relieved at her reaction, a smile creeping to his lips as he looked at her again.

Rose nodded, still smiling lightly as the Doctor entwined their fingers.

"No snogging, no shagging, no children…" The Doctor said entirely seriously, trying to make sure Rose understood just what he was saying.

"I know." Rose said, again, looking into his eyes.

"Rose, are you sure?" He asked, his eyes wide. "You'd give all that up? You could go home and marry some fantastic bloke and have a family and…and everything…"

"But I don't want that. I want to be with you." Rose said, her tone firm, her eyes still fixed with his.

The Doctor was silent for a moment, his eyes wide with wonder as he looked at her. "Why?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"You know why." Rose said, her eyes screaming _I love you _so loudly that anyone watching would have sworn that she had actually said it. "Why do you let me stay?" She asked, still looking into the chocolate pools that pierced her soul.

"You know why." He said quietly, smiling as his own eyes gently replied _I love you too_.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Rose gently lowered her head to rest on his shoulder and the Doctor put his arm back around her, pulling her close once more.

_The Doctor was in love with Rose._

_Rose was in love with the Doctor._

_They were a perfect fit._

_They didn't need to say how much they loved each other..._

…_They knew._


End file.
